


[授权翻译]城里有家小酒馆

by yoosimi



Series: 链中链试验 [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Confessions, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 08:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoosimi/pseuds/yoosimi
Summary: 2011年，Chirs和Sebastian在英国拍摄《美国队长：复仇者先锋》。一天夜晚，他们去当地一间酒吧喝点小酒，聊到了即将拍摄的酒馆片段。Seb提议事先练习一下。





	[授权翻译]城里有家小酒馆

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [There is a Tavern in the Town](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16720569) by [musette22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musette22/pseuds/musette22). 



城里有家小酒馆

 

 

“来嘛，Seb，”Chris使出他最无辜的狗狗眼，“你想去的。”

Sebastian脸皱成一团，抱怨地呻吟。但他的嘴角已经勾起小小的弧度，Chris知道自己赢了。

“好吧，”Seb叹了口气，肩膀因为让步而耸拉下来。他眼神夸张地瞪着Chris，补充道，“但是如果明天我又宿醉不醒，你得去和Joe解释。”

Chris冲自己的朋友兼搭档咧嘴一笑，“成交。”

这是十一月里枯燥阴沉的一天，他们在威尔士纽波特城郊的一座废弃仓库拍摄《美国队长：复仇者先锋》。今天，他们拍摄了Steve从九头蛇手里救出Bucky的部分。尽管大部分镜头都在室内完成，但仓库中也十分寒冷潮湿。这几幕场景所带来的压抑情绪，添上这糟糕的天气显然雪上加霜。

总而言之，无论是精神上还是身体上，这都是漫长而心力交瘁的一天。Chris知道Sebastian某种程度上只想回到酒店，昏睡一觉，但他冥冥中有种强烈的感觉，他们应该去找点乐子振奋起来。这样的一天过后，Chris总是焦虑地坐立难安，即使困得睁不开眼也难以入眠，顺便一提，现在才八点。一般情况下，他会选择去健身房或是户外跑步，但是过去三天如此重复，他觉得自己需要一些放松时间了－－有人相伴则更好。

他并不会因为Sebastian犹豫谨慎的态度而责怪他，因为事实上这也不是第一次他们在拍摄结束后出去喝“一杯”，最后到凌晨才踉踉跄跄地回到酒店。通常来说，会有其他演员和工作人员加入他们的酒局，但今晚似乎每个人都渴望在下一个漫长的拍摄日来到之前度过安静一夜。Chris并不介意，毕竟Sebastian才是他最爱的帮凶。

在拖车里快速洗完澡后，两人踏着夜色前往最近的酒吧，步伐轻松地保持了一致。Chris偷瞄一眼身边的人，Seb一只手抚过自己仍然潮湿的发丝，步态疲惫却悠闲地走在英国郊区，仿佛他就属于这里。Chris又在心里默默赞同，因为他确实曾在伦敦学习戏剧、生活过一年。如今他在英国仍有几个好朋友，每年见上一面一起玩耍，至少他是这么告诉Chris的。

“所以，我们要去哪儿，大个子？”沉默的走了几分钟后，Sebastian这样问道，尽管他们的身高完全一样。确实，Chris比Seb多一些肌肉，但是Seb身上有Chris所缺少的精瘦的优雅。

“前几天开车经过的时候，我看到一间酒吧，只要一直往前走就好了，”Chris回道，“应该只需要几分钟。”

Sebastian哧哧一笑，“我毫不怀疑你在任何一个新地盘都会列出喝酒好去处清单。”

“我能说什么呢，”Chris欣然地耸耸肩，“我喜欢找乐子，不像某些人。”他说着把Sebastian挤向马路一边，后者也使上力气，立刻升级成一场短暂的混战。有些时候，他们表现得就像他们还是十八岁的少年人，而非二十八和三十。

过去几个月的相处共事，他们建立起了这种轻松的友谊，并且相处地比别人都好。在Chris最终接演美国队长这个角色时（被邀请又拒绝了三次之后），Bucky的选角已经敲定。Chris知道Seb最初是来为队长一角试镜，但选角导演认为他更适合随和又迷人的Bucky Barnes，而非高尚又正直的Steve Rogers。如此回想，这显然是一个正确的决定，Chris个人十分期待Seb会如何处理Bucky到冬日战士的转变。如果一切顺利，他们能够拍摄续集的话。Seb是一位了不起的演员，所以在Chris心中，他毫无疑问可以搞定这个。

Sebastian玩笑着想要把他推进一个小水坑，他侧过身子躲避，思绪终于回到当下。

“我也喜欢找乐子，”Sebastian手伸进皮衣口袋，露齿笑道，“这才是我担心的原因。”

“别嘛。我们只喝几品脱，不会太疯狂的，我保证，”Chris在胸前划着十字以示决心。

‘公爵头’，一如它颇具创意的店名，这家温馨舒适的乡村风小酒馆在周三晚上出人意料的人气爆棚。中年男女们围坐在橡木桌旁，端着啤酒叙旧聊天。他们走进的时候有几人抬起头来，但无一认出了他们，Chris松了口气。几张空桌散落在酒馆各处，但Chris更喜欢坐在吧台，余光得以瞥见调酒师们工作的位置。他觉得他们循环重复的动作有着抚慰焦虑的作用，尤其是在今天这样紧绷的一天之后。

“吧台好吗？”尽管如此，他还是问了一下。

“当然，”Seb随意答道，已经爬上一把高脚凳。

“先生们，需要点什么？”

吧台后面一头蓝发的女孩威尔士口音抑扬顿挫，她打着鼻环，笑容甜美。尽管她比酒吧里的大多数客人年轻许多，但似乎也没有认出他们。Chris提醒自己，出了洛杉矶，他们并不是什么大明星（目前为止）。如此想来，他就完全不在意了；毕竟他们是来这儿纾解压力，而不是社交或者猎艳的。

他给了女孩儿一个友好的微笑，“一扎淡啤，谢谢。”

“嘉士伯怎么样？”她问道。

Chris顺遂地耸耸肩，“当然。”他对酒不怎么挑剔。别误会，他很爱啤酒，但是要他说出嘉士伯和喜力的区别，不太行。只要是清新爽口，又能灌醉他的，就无所谓。Sebastian则更精致些，他选择了家酿麦酒，很显然得到了酒保的认可。她同他聊了一会儿当地麦芽酒的生产工厂，徘徊于招待客人和调情之间。

Chris不能怪她。Sebastian可以在他想的时候变得分外迷人，他真的是个人见人爱的甜心，熠熠生辉的大眼睛和肆意爽朗的微笑总是能抓住所有人的目光。Chris长得也不赖，他很清楚自己得到的关注远不值得抱怨，但他认为自己的吸引力更为直接一些。他的英俊直截了当，身材高大，（如今）金发碧眼，再加上友好的微笑－－十足典型的美国人。然而，生在欧洲长在欧洲的Sebastian似乎更具欧洲的风韵。一头浓密的深色头发，线条鲜明的下颌轮廓，挂在嘴角歪歪的笑容，他游走在可爱与性感、淘气与忧郁之间。这样多重魅力的组合实属迷人。

女孩儿终于被另一位客人叫走，Chris奇怪地松了口气，Sebastian把注意力转回到他身上。

“干杯，”Seb微笑着举起酒杯。

“干杯，”Chris笑着回应，碰了碰他的杯子，“敬美国队长和他可靠的老朋友Bucky。”

Sebastian扬起一边眉毛，“我想你是在说，勇敢的战士James Buchanan Barnes和他滥用类固醇的最好的朋友吧。”

Chris若有所思地哼了一声，舔净唇边的一点泡沫，“是啊，我一直在想这个。”

“类固醇？”

Chris嘲弄道，“拜托，我看起来需要那些吗？”

Sebastian翻了个白眼，喝着啤酒没有作答。

“不是，”Chris澄清，“我是在想‘最好的朋友’这事。”

Seb有些疑惑，“怎么，你觉得他们不是最好的朋友？他们一起长大，一起生活，一起战斗。他们几乎共度了人生的每一阶段，分享了生活的方方面面，”他的手指敲击着桌面，“对我来说，这就是最好的朋友。”

Chris将酒杯拿在掌中打转，看着手指在玻璃杯上留下冷凝的痕迹，“看，这就是问题所在，”他在椅子上换了坐姿，看向Sebastian，“对我来说，这不仅仅是最好的朋友。”

Sebastian微皱起眉头，“你是说，像家人一样？”他沉思道，“是啊，他们是有些像兄弟。”

Chris低笑着摇头，“啊…好吧，事实上，我想的是恋人。”

这一次，Sebastian的眉头抬起快要突破发际线，“你觉得他们是恋人？”

“至少是相爱的。我不知道他们是否会遵循自己的感觉，毕竟那是30年代。但是在我的解读中，他们确实十分相爱，对吧？”

“哈。我想是吧。”Sebastian沉思片刻，抿了一口麦芽酒，“但是......Bucky喜欢女人，不是吗？”

“是啊，”Chris耸耸肩承认，“他可能是双性恋？你知道，在性解放革命之前，也是存在不同的性向的。”

Seb大笑，“是啊，当然。但我只是在想，如果Bucky爱着Steve，那他为什么要和那些女孩儿约会呢？留Steve一个人在家？”

“就像我说的，那是30年代。那些女孩可能是为了转移人们对两个二十多岁还同居一起的单身汉的注意力。”Chris摊摊手，补充道，“又或许他们从未互诉心意，为了向Steve隐瞒，Bucky变成了女人缘很好的万人迷。我觉得两者都有可能。”

Sebastian咬住嘴唇思考，然后狡黠地看向Chris，“那Peggy呢？你怎么解释她？”

“啊，Peggy，”Chris点点头，“这就是我为什么认为他们可能从未互诉心意。那么，在注射血清之前，史蒂夫从来没有得到过女孩们的关注，对吧？现在他变得又高又壮，突然体会到了自信的感觉，”他啜了一口啤酒，“接着，这位惊艳迷人的女士就开始和他调情。当然了，在他变大之前她就喜欢他，但是我不禁会想，她应该不会和那个皮包骨头的小个子约会。”

他揉搓一把下巴，对这光滑的手感仍然有些不习惯。他平日里更爱留些胡茬，但很显然Steve Rogers不留胡子。

“说白了，”他继续道，“Steve年轻又缺乏经验，突然吸引了异性，就……我不知道，甚至可能还有想让Bucky嫉妒的因素，角色互换？我是说，总有各种不同的女孩儿围着Bucky转，可怜的小Steve只能笑着忍受这一切。现在轮到他来做那个有漂亮女士相伴的帅哥了。也许这样的角色互换能给他带来安慰，而且不需要再担心……”Chris停顿了一下，寻找合适的词语，“那份禁忌、危险，他需要隐瞒一生的爱。”他用指关节轻敲自己的心脏，感受着刚说出口的真相在胸膛中产生的共鸣。

“那一定是一种解脱，谁又能责怪他短暂地如此抉择呢？和Peggy在一起本身也不是什么难事。但是在我看来，如果真是这样，那Steve每一次都会选择Bucky而不是Peggy，”Chris把杯子稳稳放在吧台上，以强调自己的观点，“我想，他可能天真的认为，即使最后他与Peggy结婚，Bucky也会永远留在他的生活中。Bucky是他生活中始终不变的部分，如果不能在一起，那么至少他相信，他可以在余生尽可能近的陪伴他。但是之后，Bucky掉下了火车……”

他沉默片刻，凝视着仍然覆在玻璃杯上的双手。

“不管怎样，”他耸耸肩，“我觉得说得通。我认为Steve已经意识到，如果他失去了Bucky，没有人可以替代他的位置。即使Peggy也不行。这可能也是他决定驾着瓦尔基里冲进海洋的原因之一。”

Chris再次抬起头时，Sebastian惊讶得盯着他，喉结因吞咽而上下起伏。

“那最后一句台词怎么办？”他最后问道，尽管语气已经不如之前存疑。

“‘我有个约会’那句？如果Steve当时抱着必死的心，他不会期待和Peggy有个约会，对吗？”

Chris带着一丝悲伤的微笑，“看，我的解读是，他是在说和Bucky的约会。在他向Peggy许下那次约会的时候，他就已经知道那不可能，所以我想他指的不是这个。我认为，Steve相信他会在天堂与Bucky重逢，那里不再有任何法律阻止他们在一起。然后突然间，他又回到这里；来到了未来，活得好好的，却依然没有得到一生所爱。”

一阵异常沉重的沉默，他们只是坐在那里喝酒，让Chris的话语慢慢沉淀。

“你真的想了很多，对吗？”Sebastian侧过头看Chris，眼神探究。

“是啊，”Chris承认，“我喜欢和我扮演的角色有自己的联系。这样更容易进入他们，我想要真正地理解他们，在别人撰写的剧本之上，创造出属于我自己的诠释，你明白吗？我就是这样解读，这样饰演的。”

Sebastian有些吃惊，“你就是这样扮演的？像是Steve爱着Bucky那样？”

Chris点点头，“是啊。当然了，不会太明显，因为我觉得他仍在试着向Bucky以及其他所有人隐瞒。而且我不太清楚Bucky－－老实讲，你应该比我更了解他。但是在我看来，他也爱着Steve是成立的。”

他凝视着Sebastian，望进那双大海般淡灰色的眼睛，想要尽量表达清楚，“想想看，这样一段友谊如果放到我们的时代，几乎百分百意味着恋爱了，不是吗？”

Sebastian嗯哼一声表示赞同，接着灵光一现，苦笑道，“这就可以解释那句‘不过你还是要穿那套制服’的台词。”

Chris也笑了，“没错，我想Bucky在佐拉的实验室里走了一趟鬼门关之后，也许改变了对这一切的看法。他可能意识到人生苦短，一定要和你爱的人共度。于是他就决定自那时起，更公然地与他调情。”

“你觉得酒馆那一幕，他是在和Steve调情？”

“是啊，我觉得他们都在调情，只是之后Peggy出现了。好啦，现在你知道我是怎么想的了。”

“嗯......”Sebastian皱起眉头问道，“我们什么时候补拍那一幕？周五，对吗？”

“对，应该是周五下午。”

Seb果断地点点头，“那我们来练习一下怎么样？感受一下，试试你所说的是否合理。”

“现在？”Chris惊讶地瞪大眼睛。

“对啊，为什么不呢？”Sebastian耸耸肩，“我们就在酒馆里，不是吗？”他用肩膀轻撞向Chris的，“等等，我再点一杯威士忌，就一切就绪了。”

他叫来酒保，点了两杯布坎南*－－这一次没有调情，Chris不想承认但还是关注到了。

酒杯端放在他们面前，Sebastian静静地定住。Chris片刻后才意识到，他正在进入角色，而他也同样应该如此。幸运的是，这一幕很简短，他已经将那几句台词熟记于心，所以他所需要做的就是，从椅子上站起来，走开，再走回Sebastian身边。但不知怎么的，他突然没由来地紧张起来。

Chris晃过他的身后，坐上高脚凳，Seb－现在是Bucky了－转过身子，向他甜甜一笑。

“瞧，我就说吧，他们都是傻瓜。”他懒洋洋地拖着长音，喝了一大口酒。

Chris－现在是Steve了－坐下的时候挂着苦笑。

“你呢？准备好追随美国队长出生入死了吗？”

他努力装出满不在乎的模样，但是这等待答复的间隙，他的肩膀还是泄露了一丝惶恐。

“才不要。”

那一刻，Chris屏住了呼吸，然后Seb继续道，

“那个布鲁克林来的小个子，打起架从来不知道逃跑。我得跟着他。”

他说完这一句，转头看向Chris，那一刻他的眼睛里有宽慰、有感恩、有崇拜，全都藏在这一个眼神中。他们凝视对方，用目光诉说着无法用言语表达的一切。

Chris最终看向别处，Sebastian又喝了一口威士忌，斜过身子恶作剧般地补充道：

“不过你还是要穿那套制服，是吧？”

Chris的－Steve的思绪顷刻间跌落坑渠，他情不自禁地对上Seb炙热的目光，眼睛短暂地扫过他的下半身。

“你知道吗，”他歪起嘴角，“我越穿越习惯了。”

按照剧本，这个场景会在这里结束，剧情转变至下一幕，Steve和Peggy调情，Bucky像个背景般站在一边。但是Peggy－Hayley不在这儿。威尔士郊区的乡村酒吧里，今晚只属于他们两人。

这一刻就如此延续了下去。Steve和Bucky，Chris和Sebastian。

他们对视着，没有一句话语，Sebastian那双钢青色的眼睛含着他读不透的情绪。Chris的目光抚过Seb的脸颊，滑过他轮廓分明的下巴和颧骨，滑过他柔软精致的眉毛和唇珠。

他的目光在此处徘徊，缠在Sebastian美妙的粉色嘴唇上无法离去。Seb伸出舌头舔了舔，Chris着迷地追随着每一丝动作。

“我脸上有东西吗，Steve？”Sebastian突然问道。

Chris有些吃惊，为这句没有在剧本上的台词措手不及，但是马上明白过来：Sebastian在即兴表演，延长这一幕。

Chris几乎没有再做思考，加入了进来。

“不，Buck，我……”他摇摇头开口，却不确定要说些什么。他一直不太擅长即兴表演，但幸运的是Seb擅长，他接下了话头。

“你什么，Stevie？”Seb低声问道。他的眼神落在Chris的嘴唇，而后又抬起头再次看向Chris的眼睛，唇角上扬，“你觉得我很漂亮？”

Chris闭上眼睛，鼻子缓缓地深吸一口气，想要平复心头如蝴蝶扑扇般的躁动紧张。

“对，”他双手握拳放在膝盖上，低声说道。当他睁开眼睛，Sebastian炙热的目光直直撞进他的眼里，击中他的胸膛。高脚凳突然摇摇欲坠。

心如鹿撞，他们看着对方，两人之间的空气愈来愈黏稠。甚至连自己都没有意识到，Chris已经倾身向前，Sebastian同样缓缓靠近，他们的嘴唇仅相隔半英寸，Chris能感受到扑在脸上温暖的呼吸，Sebastian低唤，“Steve......”

绝望地哀叹一声，Chris扑向前，压上Sebastian的嘴唇。

他的嘴柔软又温暖，尝起来就像威士忌，Chris几乎立刻就上瘾了。双手按照意愿捧住Seb的脸，拇指沿着他颧骨的轮廓抚摩刮蹭。他因这甜蜜的亲吻柔声轻哼，Sebastian回以喉咙后方溢出的一声低沉的呻吟，Chris只感觉手臂上的汗毛都竖了起来。Sebastian在他紧闭的嘴唇上轻舔一下，又在他轻轻喘息的瞬间，舌头撬开牙关整个探入Chris的口腔。那一霎那，所有的感官都放大三倍，他无法抑制遍布全身的颤抖。

他松开Seb，目光仍然紧紧锁住他的唇，仿佛那里藏着整个宇宙的秘密。他用拇指抚摩Sebastian饱满的下唇，轻轻挤压，这一幕实在难以抗拒，于是他又倾过身用舌头勾画一遍。Sebastian的呼吸明显一滞，但是立刻回应加深了这个吻，他把手滑过Chris的大腿，来到腰部，紧紧握住。

“Steve，Stevie，”Seb贴着Chris的唇喃喃，声音溢满痴狂。他退后一些，瞳仁深邃地看向他，“宝贝，我想……”甚至还没说完，他的声音就断了。Chris想道：该死，Seb真是个了不起的演员。

“我知道，Buck，”他安抚地梳理着Sebastian一边的头发，顺着柔软的发丝下滑，抚上他的后颈，“我知道。”

Sebastian从椅子上滑下来，像是被物理地吸引了过来，来到Chris双膝之间，渴望另一个吻。

这时，Chris左边的一个人谨慎地清了清嗓子。他转过身，疑惑地寻找声音的来源，发现酒保站在那里，一脸会心的笑意。

“我没有在抱怨，小伙子们，相信我，”她意味深长地看着他们，“但是在闪瞎别的客人之前，你们可能会想上楼去继续。”

他们都呆呆地盯着她，没能明白她的意思。

“上楼？”Chris有些迷茫地问道，他的手仍然没有从Sebastian的脖子上移开。

女孩晃了晃一把钥匙，坏笑着解释，“我们楼上有房间。”

Chris明白了她的暗示－－耶稣基督－－他的脸颊立刻烧得通红，手也垂了下来。他小心翼翼地转头看Sebastian的反应，怀疑这种情况Seb是否还愿意继续演下去。但与此同时，他惊讶地看清了自己的想法，他愿意。

哈。这算是什么。

然而，当他看到Sebastian的表情，便知道他不必再担心。Seb的眼中只有他一个人，搭在他腰上摸索的双手，再清晰不过地表达了主人的意愿。Chris感到被一阵的热浪袭击，他必须努力吞咽才能压下那些汹涌威胁的欲望。

他转向酒保。

“好的，”他沙哑道，从她手中接过钥匙。Sebastian转过身，向通上楼的门口走去。

Chris受挫地意识到自己的脸颊涨得通红，“我该付你多少钱？”

他其实没有听清价格，就将信用卡递了过去。片刻后她将它滑过吧台还给他，Chris注意到收据下面还有些别的东西：几个保险套和润滑油。

看到他一脸震惊，女孩只是耸耸肩，“以防万一。作为和你的男孩调情的补偿。”

Chris尴尬地笑笑，“嗯...好，谢了。”他摆弄着手中的钥匙，试图缓解越来越紧绷的神经。将从吧台取回的物件塞回口袋后，他深吸一口气，转身追上Sebastian。站在门口等他的男人看起来有些忧虑，仿佛在担心Chris随时会从这场逢场作戏中抽身。Chris眼含温暖的微笑，手搭上Seb的腰揽着他穿过门框，用温柔又缠绵的吻带走他可能有的一切担忧。

Sebastian抓住他的手轻捏一下，走上楼梯，回眸时尽是挑逗、近乎诱惑：“来吧，Stevie，”他拖着尾音，“让我来带你上床。”

Chris全身燥热异常，兴奋涌向下腹。他三步并作一步，追上Seb，从身后拥住他的后背，紧紧缠住他的脖颈舔吻那处皮肤，贪婪地吸入他的味道。Sebastian好香，Chris甚至想咬上一口这个小甜心。

“你从哪儿学的这些，Steve？”Seb微仰过头方便Chris动作。

Chris不得不提醒自己，他是Steve，害羞、缺乏经验的Steve，他还不知道这些唇舌和手上让人疯狂的小技巧。他突然想知道，如果他们不是在角色扮演，如果他们只是Chris和Sebastian，Seb是否还愿意做这些。而对于这个答案的不确定，让他的腹部一阵抽搐。

至于他自己，他仍然想要，天知道他有多想要。基于这种情况，他必须让Seb来掌控主权。无论发生什么，他都必须保持在角色之中。一切都还摇摆未定，他不能承受哪怕一次小差错。

他深吸一口气镇定下来。

他可以的。

Sebastian摸索打开门锁，两人便交缠着跌进黑暗的房间。Chris在身后推上门，落锁。Seb按开床头灯，灯光洒在简单却舒适的房间里，映出柔和的辉光。他缓缓地转过身，目光落回Chris的脸庞。

Chris微颤着浅浅呼吸一下。他背靠上门，像是一只待宰的羔羊，Sebastian立刻领会了他的不安。俊俏的脸上慢慢展开笑容，他从容地走近，双手撑住Chris脸侧的门板，探身靠近，Chris无意识地屏住了呼吸。

Sebastian又倾下几分，微垂眼睑盯着他的嘴唇，低声道，“呼吸，Stevie。”

尽管他并没有给他这个机会，说完，Sebastian便猛地吻住Chris，炽热又绵延，让他的脚趾紧缩抓地。Chris伸手搂住Sebastian的脖子，紧紧贴上他精壮的身体，这陌生的感觉让他更加兴奋。Seb的双手游移过他的后背，一路下滑捧住他的屁股，轻轻揉捏，Chris的跨部难以自持地向前顶弄。同时又惊又喜地发现，Sebastian已经硬了。

“感觉到了吗，宝贝？”Sebastian轻轻晃着腰臀，声音低沉，望向Chris的眼神溢满求欢，“都是因为你，Stevie。”

他的唇贴着Chris的脖子，从下颌一路啃吻到耳朵，“一直一直想要你，宝贝，”Seb呻吟着，唇瓣擦过他的耳垂，“知道你对我做了什么吗？用你漂亮的眼睛，你艺术家的双手，还有这完美的嘴唇……”他狠狠吻上他，以强调自己的论点，唇齿相依的滑动令Chris的膝盖酸软。

“Bucky，”他呜咽一声，跌进Seb的怀里。

“怎么了，亲爱的？”Sebastian抚慰着Chris的手臂，“告诉我你想要什么，Steve，我会给你，”他用鼻子亲昵地蹭着Chris的脸颊，“一切。”

Chris战栗颤抖，“像说你的，带我上床，”他抓着Sebastian的前襟，恳求道，“求你，Buck，我想要……”

Seb静止了片刻，退后一些看进Chris的眼睛。

“Stevie，你和别人上过床吗？”他温柔地询问，细细打量着他的表情。不知怎么的，Chris感觉这也是Sebastian在问他本人有没有和男人睡过。他没有，倒不是从未想过，但他似乎从没有这个机会。

Chris咬住嘴唇，缓缓地摇头，“如果我有，你会知道的，Buck。”

Sebastian呻吟着埋进Chris的脖子，“你确定要我做你的第一个？”重新抬起头时，脸颊异常美丽地潮红，“Carter呢，你不想——”

Chris用唇堵住了他的疑问，两人又在亲吻中迷失了一会儿，“Peggy很好，但她完全比不上你，Buck，”他抵着Seb的唇瓣低语，“她不是我从十四岁就开始幻想的那个人。”

Sebastian急促地呼吸一下，以消化这句话的重量。他的眼神闪烁着某种难以言喻的光芒，Chris感觉在如此热烈的注视下自己也变得无所遁形。

“你一直在幻想我，Stevie？”

“是啊，Buck，”Chris透过睫毛害羞得盯着Seb，“幻想你的手在我身上，幻想你尝起来是什么味道，幻想你会发出怎样的声音……”

“宝贝，”Seb有意地向前顶弄自己的腰跨，这个动作激起令人兴奋的火花，沿着Chris的脊椎传递，他发出一声扼住的呻吟。

“就是这样，让我知道你有多想要，亲爱的。”

Chris再次呻吟，“Bucky，求你……”

Sebastian后退半步，双手拉着Chris的夹克将它褪下肩膀，扔在地上，紧接着是他自己的皮衣。他把他们踢到一边，伸手去够Chris的t恤边。在掀起汗衫之前，他迅速瞥了一眼Chris确认，然后便催着他抬起胳膊，彻底脱光了衣物。Sebastian的手握住了Chris的腰。

“耶稣基督，”他轻哼着扫过Chris全身，仿佛不知道该聚焦于何处，“你变得这么大了，Stevie。看看你自己。”

Chris在Sebastian炽热的目光下不禁局促不安，又为他话语中的真诚而面红耳热。

“我能摸摸你吗？”Sebastian低声询问，他一直是个绅士，即使－－或者说尤其是在表演即将爆发的性爱镜头的时候。Chris迷糊地点点头。

Seb的手不紧不慢地滑过他的躯干两侧，慢慢探索掌下柔软的皮肤和硬实的肌肉。手掌来到他的胸肌，起着薄茧的手指擦过他的乳头，Chris深吞下一口气，无意识地收紧腰腹的肌肉。Sebastian当然也注意到了，他眼睛里闪烁着的淘气只会意味着麻烦。果然，片刻后，Sebastian弯下腰，舌头轻轻拍打上Chris右边的乳头，Chris呻吟一声的同时，头重重地撞向门板。

“喜欢吗？”Seb舔着嘴唇甜笑，但并没有等待回应，就径直附了回去。他把Chris的乳头含进嘴里，尽情吮吸，又快快咬了一口－－倒不至于很疼，但足够Chris尖叫出声了，他的手猛地插进Sebastian的浓密的栗色发丝，紧紧缠绕。

“你的胸比我见过的任何女人的都要漂亮，Stevie，”Seb抬起头透过睫毛看他，Chris只能哼着鼻音摇头。

“哦，但它确实是，”Sebastian柔声低语，“圆润又结实，还有这小小的乳头。”

他也呻吟着，抓住Chris的胸肌粗暴地揉捏，舌头舔舐过那一点小凸起，完成了一边又去照顾另一边。Chris喘着粗气，束缚在牛仔裤中的勃起硬得发疼。

就在他觉得自己再也承受不了更多时，Sebastian放过了他，然而甚至没有给他喘口气的时间，便开始一路舔到他紧绷的腹部，间或留下几个湿漉漉的亲吻，来到了隐没入牛仔裤的毛丛之前。

他突然跪倒在地，抓住Chris的胯部，鼻子沿着人鱼线的轨迹细细磨蹭，他仿佛被黏在此处，用力吮吸啃咬下去，齿下的皮肤一定留下了吻痕。Chris的双腿微颤，他已被性奋冲昏了头脑。

混乱中Chris低头一瞥，却立刻后悔了。Sebastian跪在他身前的模样让他难以形容地心跳加速，他真的不知道该如何处理这个画面。

Sebastian微微退开身，仔细地检查那块被他吸红了的皮肤，手指轻抚过去，一脸满意。然后终于将注意力转向Chris牛仔裤中鼓起的一团，舔舔嘴唇盯着它打量，接着紧抓住Chris的屁股，状似陶醉地埋进他的腹股沟。Chris不得不用尽最后一丝自制力，才没有直接操上Seb的脸，然而Sebastian却依偎地更近，偷偷喘气，Chris爆出一声咒骂。

“哦，操，”他紧闭着眼睛呻吟。

Sebastian跪在地上抬起头，透过睫毛望向他。他的瞳孔扩大，看起来兴奋得要命。但眼睛里却闪着一丝极其微小的不确定，他试探性地问道，“我可以……？”尽管没有说完，但言下之意再明显不过。

Chris双目圆睁，他体内的一小部分仍然惊讶于Sebastian想这样做，想和他一起做。但是如果Seb愿意，他绝不可能拒绝。他不知道Sebastian过去有没有这样的经历，光是想想就令他妒火中烧，也许现在不是思考这个的时候。

“你确定吗？”他不答反问，想要在Sebastian漂亮的脸上找到哪怕一丝迟疑。但是没有。

“是的，”Sebastian微微喘气，“想让你舒服，Stevie。”

Chris深长地吸了一口气。

“好，”他点点头，帮Sebastian把垂在前额的发丝捋到脑后。

深吸一口气后，Seb解开纽扣，慢慢拉下Chris牛仔裤的拉链，然后用力一扯露出胯下。他没有浪费一秒钟，立刻用手掌隔着内裤包裹住Chris的分身揉捏。这感觉有些熟悉，又十分陌生，Chris有些被自己强烈的渴望吓到。接着他手指勾着裤腰，扯下内裤，终于释放了Chris的勃起。

Sebastian凝视着小Chris，急促地粗喘一下，一动不动。

那一刻，Chris陷入慌乱，认定Seb改变了主意，这下尴尬了。然而不等他多想，Sebastian便伸出手，用他修长优雅的手指握住他的柱身，试探性地缓缓抚摩。Chris咬紧牙关，努力不发出什么尴尬的声音，但是Sebastian突然低下头，唇瓣包裹住他老二的顶端，轻轻吮吸，他再也无法克制冲破喉咙的呜咽。

还没来得及为漏出的呻吟尴尬，Sebastian便开始舔弄他的阴茎，从底部到顶端，留下一道长长的水渍，然后整根包裹住吞了进去，他卖力地吮吸，脸颊因此微微凹陷。这一连串动作让Chris膝盖发软，但同时也是他所见过的最迷人的场景，Seb发出的细小鼻音只让一切变得更加强烈。他在呻吟，在喉咙深处低吼，震动直接蔓延到Chris的阴茎和下腹。

“哦，操，S-Bucky，操，”Chris粗喘不止，将将从慌乱中站稳双脚，他抬起手，又尴尬地悬在Seb头上。Sebastian注意到了，抓住他的手覆上自己的脑袋。Chris感激地缠上他的头发，紧紧抓住仿佛想借此稳定自己，Seb再一次呻吟着用他湿热的口腔包裹住他的柱身上下滑动。Chris必须尽最大努力才能不去掌控Seb的动作，不要如饥似渴地操进那张完美的嘴。然而，当Sebastian突然加倍努力－－先是用舌头舔过他的龟头，逗弄着狭缝沟壑，接着迅速收紧两片罪恶的嘴唇，紧紧包绕住柱身，右手套弄嘴巴够不着的长度——所有这些想法都飞到天边去了。

那爽上天的几分钟里，Chris不得不几次分心去想棒球数据来阻止自己缴械。Sebastian让阴茎滑出口腔，喘口气，同时另一只手伸去抚摩Chris饱满的囊袋，握在手掌间轻轻滚动。Chris的顶端渗出不少前液，Sebastian弯下腰悉数舔舐干净。

Chris再也受不了，渴望触摸Sebastian、渴望离他更近的欲望将他燃烧殆尽。Seb的嘴确实不可思议，但他身上还有许多东西值得探索。他抓住Seb的肩膀拉起，粗糙地撞向他的唇齿，品尝着Seb舌头上自己的味道。他们忘情地接吻，舌头湿漉漉地交缠，牙齿相撞，Chris搂住Sebastian紧贴在自己身上，双手摸索到对方的屁股。

两人终于分开，但仍然靠得很近，Chris喘出的粗气消失在Sebastian微张的唇，两人火热的呼吸交织缠绕。他们都望着对方的眼睛，Sebastian的眼中燃着能烧穿他的欲火，毫无疑问他有多么想要。

受到这个认知的鼓舞，Chris的右手抚过胯部来到前端，拢住他的勃起轻轻挤压。Sebastian快要喘不上气，但却贴的更紧，Chris拉开他的裤子，掏出滚烫的坚硬。他从未把其他男人的老二握在手中过，即使是在大学里也没做过这样的尝试，所以此刻他多少对这自然的感觉有些惊讶。他猜想对Sebastian用上自己喜欢的技巧应该不会出错，于是便开始懒懒地抚摸Sebastian，关注着他的反应，以做出相应的调整，直到Sebastian慢慢紧绷，几乎在他嘴里啜泣，小巧的舌头无意识地外探像是想要尝尝他的味道。

没过多久，Seb便想抽身，“啊，啊哈，Stevie，宝贝，太爽了，”他喘息道，“再下去我就要射了。”

Chris鼻子蹭着Sebastian的喉咙，低喃，“我想让你射，Buck。想让你舒服。”

Sebastian双手捧住Chris的脸，亲亲他的脸颊、前额、鼻子，最后再到嘴唇，“我也想让你舒服，宝贝，”他轻声道，“但是我保证，到床上去，会更舒服。”

“好，”Chris闭上眼睛，轻叹一口气，“求你，Buck，我想要。太想要了。”

“我知道，亲爱的。我会帮你的。”

Sebastian从他身上下来片刻，脱掉汗衫，踢掉牛仔裤。Chris看着如此风光，僵在原地，他忍不住想，Sebastian也许他所见过的最美丽的人，从内至外。Chris知道自己有些夸大其词，但在此情此景下，感觉对极了。

Sebastian站在那里，放任Chris的目光游走在他全身，然后转身缓缓走向床，他咬着嘴唇，懒洋洋道，“你就只是看着我，Steve？还是和我一起？”

Chris咽下口水，挣扎着扒光自己的牛仔裤走过去。Sebastian双肘支撑着半靠在床上，一条腿翘在床垫上，脑袋尽显诱惑地歪斜着。他自信又可爱，丝毫不见忸怩。Chris用目光细细描摹他的身体，急切地想要触摸每一道曲线、每一寸精瘦的肌肉和光滑白皙的皮肤。他跪在床上，Seb迎上他伸出的双手，把他拉到身上，深深吻住他。

他们慢悠悠地亲热了一会儿，互相感受，只时不时摩擦一下来缓解欲念。Chris咬住Sebastian丰满的下唇，轻轻拉扯，他溢出的小小呻吟让Chris欲罢不能。Sebastian抓住Chris的头发，加深亲吻的同时，猛地将他们调转了位置。Chris大脑当机。

“和我说说，Steve，”他贴着他的耳边低语，“你幻想我的时候，还想了什么？”他轻咬住Chris的耳垂，“有没有想过我吸你，像刚才那样？或者我自慰？撸一管，或者用手指插自己？”

Chris痛苦一吟，扑上前再次吻住Sebastian，那幅香艳诱人的场景正在他脑海中准确成型。

“我就知道你会喜欢，”Seb坏笑，“你和我们一样下流。”

“我他妈的当然喜欢了，”Chris几乎咆哮道，“我病了，不是瞎了。你见过自己的样子吗？我恨不得一整天的盯着你，你的颧骨，你的肩膀，你的大腿，老天。”

起初，Sebastian对Chris激烈的语气有些惊讶，但随后慢慢绽开笑容，眼角泛起可爱的皱褶。

“你喜欢我的大腿，Stevie？你想要被夹在它们中间吗，嗯？”

Chris埋头进Seb的锁骨，细细舔弄，贪婪地吸入让他疯狂的诱人气息。

Sebastian呼吸急促，抓住Chris脑后的头发，“你想过操我吗，Steve？”Chris被这个问题一扰，不小心咬到他的锁骨，Seb轻轻“啊”了一声，“嗯？想过吗？”

“每时每刻都在想，”Chris气喘着承认，“每时每刻。我试着停下来，我真的试了，但只要你伸个懒腰，或是蹲下身捡东西，我脑子里就只剩下把你压在桌上，狠狠操你，才不管我的健康情况是否允许。”

Sebastian捧住Chris的下巴，促使他抬头，直直地看进他的眼睛。

“现在你可以了，”他说，“没有什么能阻止你要了我。操我，用你一直想要的方式操我。”

Chris深吸一口气屏住，在Sebastian的眼睛里搜寻，确定他是认真的，他是真的想让Chris操他。

但Sebastian突然瞪大眼睛，紧接着闭上，Chris的心跳骤缩。“该死，”Seb呻吟道，“我们没有润滑，也没有套。”

噢...Chris松了一口气，待到心率平稳，他小声道，“其实……”

Seb眨眨眼睛，“其实什么？”

“等我一下，”Chris从床上爬起，从地板上捡起牛仔裤翻找，拿出了之前酒保塞给他的玩意儿。他摊开手掌，羞怯地看着Seb。

Sebastian眼睛一闪，吃惊地大笑，“有人有备而来哦。”

“不是，我......”

Seb打断了他，“我不在乎。赶紧过来吧。”

Chris不需要他说第二遍，他扑向床，差点被自己的脚绊倒。Seb咯咯地笑他，但Chris已经不再感到尴尬。他迅速爬回床上，整个人罩住Sebastian，热切地吻上那对渴望亲吻的唇。Seb张开嘴回应，发出细碎柔和的呻吟，又直接被Chris吞进口中。

片刻后Sebastian退开身，“给我一些润滑油，好吗？”

Chris盲然地摸索到一包润滑油，递给Sebastian。Seb轻推他的肩膀，催促他起身。

“坐起来，宝贝。”

Chris悉听尊便，他看着Sebastian仔细地撕开包装，手指浸入透明的凝胶状液体。他找了个舒服的姿势仰面躺下，膝盖弯曲，微张开腿，左手拢住自己的阴茎和睾丸，右手探向后方，蘸着润滑的手指在穴口轻轻打转按压。

那一瞬间，Chris失去了对周遭的一切感觉，平日里脑海中吵闹的思绪渐渐平息，消失的无影无踪。他完全被迷住了，Sebastian咬着嘴唇，缓缓地将中指戳进自己体内。这是Chris所见过最色气的东西。他看着这个漂亮男人用手指自慰，只感觉口干舌燥，呼吸急促，仿佛刚跑完一个冲刺。

Sebastian轻轻呻吟，手指灵活地插入又拔出。他如此重复了一会儿，开始加入食指，同时狠狠咬住自己的唇瓣，令所有血色都溜了走。

有人发出一声低沉的呜咽，Chris迟顿地意识到可能是自己。

Sebastian慢慢抽插着两根手指，当最初的不适渐渐消失，他的动作也明显加快起来。他用它们打着圈，偶尔微微错开，改变角度，突然间，他发出一声淫荡的呻吟，臀部猛然向上顶起。

Chris立刻同他一起呻吟，在没有得到允许的情况下抓住他的脚踝。

“操，”Sebastian呜咽着，继续按摩刺激着自己的敏感点，在床上扭动。Chris为这迷人的一幕和Sebastian发出的声音如痴如醉，不知不觉间越靠越近。

“你喜欢看着我吗，Stevie？”不知为何，这一次，听到一个不属于自己的名字令Chris心烦意乱。但他很快调整好，提醒自己事情就是如此。如果他们是Chris和Sebastian，而非Steve和Bucky，也许Sebastian就不会这么做了。他害怕知道真相，太冒险了。

“很喜欢，”他咬着嘴唇点头，低声道，“你好美，Buck......比任何女人都漂亮，我对天发誓。”

Sebastian哼了一声，小心地加入无名指。他的呼吸变得急促吃力，Chris安抚着他的小腿，想要替他放松。这似乎有所帮助，没过一会，Seb的手上速度再次加快。

Seb是在为他扩张自己，这点突然的认知让Chris大脑一片空白；他几乎立刻用阴茎对上了Seb手指的位置。Sebastian拔出了手指。

“我准备好了，”Seb伸出舌头湿润嘴唇，“想要什么姿势？”

“就像这样，”Chris顿了一顿，“想看着你的脸。”

Sebastian点点头，从床垫上抓起一个保险套，撕开锡纸，示意Chris靠近。Chris跪在他面前，屏住呼吸，感受着他把套卷上他的阴茎。

Seb抬起头，看起来已经被蹂躏不堪，“你也准备好了吗？”

“Fuck yes，”Chris脱口而出，也许有些脱离人设，但他此刻也不是特别关心。Sebastian笑着打开双腿，让Chris更容易进入。他其实还没有完全适应这个事实－－他可以操Sebastian了－－但他不会在正在操Sebastian的时候思考这种无聊的问题。他慢慢挪动，右手扶住硬得发疼的阴茎。

他在穴口轻轻戳弄，感受到轻微的阻力，有些担心伤到Sebastian－－他的老二可不小；不管怎样，比三根手指要大得多。Seb似乎察觉了他的迟疑，伸出手抓住他的屁股拉近，头部终于滑了进去。他慢慢向深处顶，难以自抑地呻吟出声。

“哦...宝贝，你里面好爽，操。”

Sebastian在他身下急促地呼吸，眨动着双眼适应侵入。他终于整根没入，Chris停在那里。自己做了几个深呼吸，上下抚摸着Seb，给两人些许时间调整。然而，大约一分钟后，Chris就被夹得想要不顾一切地顶弄。他伸下手握住Seb的阴茎，轻柔、舒缓地撸动，直到身下的人再次舒服地喘息。

Sebastian温柔却坚定的把Chris的手推开，嘶哑道，“你可以动了。”

“感谢上帝，”Chris缓缓抽出，又整根插入。操，他可能会因为太爽而失去知觉。Sebastian好紧。

“该死，”Seb尖叫，但这显然不是一个不好的“该死”。从他拱起的腰背和咬住的指关节来判断，这是一个超棒的“该死”。受到鼓舞，Chris稍微加快了速度，紧紧抓住Sebastian的大腿，拉得更近，埋得更深。他一下一下操着Sebastian，不放过他脸上掠过的任何愉悦的表情，细细品味与身下这性感又美丽的尤物结合的滋味。

Chris扭动了一下胯部，Sebastian突然爆发出一声低沉的哭腔，他双手紧抓住身侧的床单，眼睛后翻，喘着粗气垂下头，“我的天哪，太爽了。”

Chris低下头，看着自己的阴茎一次又一次没入Sebastian的身体。Sebastian的甬道紧紧吸住他，一瞬间他的整个世界仿佛都缩小到这个连接点。他恍惚地继续抽插，手指无意识地伸向他们身体连接的地方，摸到一手湿滑，指尖触及的紧绷带着难以置信的火热，他不由自主地咕哝一声，胯部猛然扭动，Sebastian被这一顶爽得大叫出声。

“操，Chris！”

……

……

时间似乎骤然放慢，Chris被性爱搅得一团糊的大脑尝试着消化这个属于他的真名，他僵住了。

他震惊地盯着Sebastian，身下的人同样僵硬，惊慌失措地看着他。他甚至都没在呼吸。时间一分一秒过去，Sebastian小声道，“对…对不起……”

顷刻，Chris心中的一些东西绷断了。他猛地扑上去，双手捧住Sebastian的脸颊，擒住他红润的嘴唇深吻下去。过了几秒Seb才反应过来，他立刻热切地回应，在Chris的嘴里呜咽呻吟，双手陷进他的后背，让两人贴得更紧。

终于，直到他的肺叫嚣着需要氧气，他才不舍地放开Seb湿润又肿胀的双唇，“Sebastian。”

“Chris，操，”Sebastian眼睛又大又亮，匆匆掠过Chris的脸。

Chris追逐着他的目光，疯狂地想弄清楚现在是什么情况。尽管他的脑子里有一堆杂乱的思绪，但立于其中最闪耀的，便是那谨慎的希望。他还是不敢妄下结论。

“什么…”他试探地开口，却梗住了。他艰难地吞咽一下，又试一次，“Seb，我——”

“我也是，”Sebastian突然打断，眼中闪过的火花瞬间点燃了Chris胸膛中的熊熊欲火。Seb手插进他的头发，仰头的同时拉下他的脑袋，陷入另一个火热的湿吻。

Chris心跳骤升，Sebastian的眼神和说出口的三个字就是他现在所需要知道的一切。他有片刻升天的错觉，喜悦在他的血管中流淌，他松开嘴唇，从Sebastian体内拔出。Seb委屈地呜咽，仿佛是被背叛的控诉，但是Chris即时抓住他的二头肌，将他摆成侧卧的姿势，自己贴上他的后背。他双臂环抱住Sebastian－－右手压在他胸前，左手穿过身下，紧紧握住他的大腿－－整张脸埋进Sebastian的肩窝，舔咬那里敏感的皮肤。

“嗯......”他对着他的脖颈吹气，“Seb，宝贝，你闻起来好香…真的好香，操，你让我发疯。”

“天哪，”Sebastian轻声呜咽，“求你，Chris，操我，求你了……”

Chris转过Sebastian的头，越过肩膀湿吻他，另一只手握住柱身，重新对准Sebastian的穴口。他能感受到插入过程中，Sebastian抵在他胸口的喘息。他慢慢开始移动，柔和地顶入又抽出，Sebastian的手指抠进Chris搂着他胸的手臂，仰过头和Chris面贴着面。

“嗯，对，就是这样，”他喘气，“啊……插得好舒服，Chris，好舒服。”

“是吗？”Chris在他脸侧低吼，“喜欢被操吗，Sebastian？”

Seb低垂眼睑，扭动臀部让Chris插得更深，“喜欢被你操，Chris，”他小声呻吟，“只有你。”

Chris失控了。

没有任何预警，他晃动着胯部向前，纵情地抽插进Sebastian完美的小屁股，仿佛开了马达般一刻不停。Sebastian只剩下“啊 啊 啊 啊”的美妙呻吟，他无助地抱住他的胳膊，全身心地交给Chris，如同蜜糖般被索取、占有，Chris觉得胸口钝痛。老天，他为他着迷。

无论他有多么不希望结束，他知道自己撑不了太久了。炽热在他的脊柱底部无情地堆聚，浑身渐渐紧绷，于是他右手抚过Sebastian的胸，向下抓住一直被忽视的阴茎。那里已经被前液打湿一团混乱，他立刻紧紧握住套弄。

Sebastian眼睑颤动，全身止不住地抽搐，喉咙深处溢出呻吟，“哦，耶稣。”Chris无论如何也无法将目光从他的脸上移开：他急急地喘息，嘴唇微张，粉色的唇瓣闪闪发光。Chris记下每一处细节，刻在脑海中，这样无论接下来发生什么，他还有所珍藏。

他忘情地操着Sebastian，仿佛生命依赖于此，手上动作不停，持续抚弄着他，舌头伸进他可爱的耳廓，不顾一切地想给予他更多的快感。

Sebastian突然高声呜呜，全身肌肉绷紧，他射了，温热喷射在Chris的拳上。他在Chris怀中慢慢缓解高潮，仿佛罪恶与纯洁融为一体。光是这一幕就足够Chris崩溃，而此刻Sebastian完全被他锁在怀中，他无法再阻挡愉悦舒爽的热潮冲破他，直到粉身碎骨。

 

待意识重新回炉，他迷糊地注意到他们交缠的沉重呼吸，身上薄薄一层汗水的光泽，以及空气中弥漫着的性的味道。Chris感觉自己由内而外地满足。他蹭蹭Sebastian的后颈，鼻子埋进他汗湿的发丝，深吸了一口气。

“嗯......”Chris小心翼翼地滑出他的身体，Sebastian微皱起眉。

尽管知道自己应该在一切变得粘腻、不舒服之前起身清理一下，但Chris连挪离Seb一寸都不愿意，他恢复了之前的姿势，把Seb紧紧搂在怀中，“还好吗，宝贝？”

“嗯，”Seb的声音透着可爱的困倦。

“要在我身上睡着了吗？”Chris宠溺地耳语。

Sebastian打了个哈欠，“也许吧。”

Chris在他的发丝间微笑，“我想我们今晚就在这儿过夜了吧？”

“当然了，”Seb悄声道，像只小猫一样蹭着Chris的脸颊，“然后明早再来一轮。”

Chris筋疲力尽的老二期待地抽搐一下，“老天，你太棒了。”

Seb只是咯咯笑着，更深地钻进他怀里。

END


End file.
